Rend moi mon écran !
by Le Staff
Summary: Petit OS Terraink sur le live du 11/12 mars de l'an 2018... Ou comment un dossier peut tout faire partir en couille... Y a du langage cru (comme la viande ptdr) et Terra qui fait son gamin aussi...


Yosh !  
Petit OS des familles en collab avec Corentiiin, on s'est grave amusé x3  
Pour les gens qui n'ont pas vu le live du 11 mars... Bah tant pis pour vous hein !  
Bonne lecture !

Votre chère Elnia qui est pas souvent là...  
(Laissez une tite review ça fait grave plaisir les gars !)

* * *

Dimanche 11 mars, peu avant minuit notre duo s'amusait ensemble. Après s'être chié dessus sur un tit jeu d'horreur avec la présence de Baba et d'un des Titans de snk à la grosse bite, Laink et Terra avaient décidé de jouer à Fortnite... Tout se passait bien.. Sauf quand Laink se rendit compte que Terra avait encore assez à SA souris et à SON écran...

\- Met arrête !

\- Oh mais dit moi... C'est quoi ces dossiers Laink ?

\- Mais dégage !

Y a pas à dire, le Damien il était très choqué, non mais trouvé un dossier « Fanart Terraink des abobos » bah il s'y attendait pas, surtout à ce que le dossier comporte un mot de passe en fait.

« Ah ça doit être une tite idée d'une prochaine vidéo » pensa le géant.  
Il était bien loin de se douter qu'il était loin de la véritable réponse... En même temps, le Terraink, c'était bien une blague hein ?

Après cette petite parenthèse, les deux compères se mirent à jouer à Fortnite dans la joie et la bonne humeur...

\- J'ai envie d'une crêpe Waouh...

\- A un moment t'as envie d'un mcdo et après tu m'dis que tu veux une crêpe Waouh j'comprends plus rien à ce que tu veux à la fin !

Ce que Terra voulait ? Mais c'était très simple voyons !  
Il voulait manger ! Et manger du sucré !

Et parler de bouffe, et ben ça donnait aussi envie de manger à Laink qui n'avait pas de sucré chez lui... Paix à son âme.

Il est quand même allé voir s'il lui restait à graille chez lui et quand il est revenu, bah il avait dropper à la limite de la map, du coup ils décident de se rejoindre au stade...

\- T'es déjà allé au stade anal ?

\- Euuuh...

« C'est une blague Laink, c'est une blague, respire... Un, deux, un, deux... Voilà, reste maitre de toi-même et concentre-toi sur ta game... » Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Du coup le jeu continua normalement, à part quelques blagues nulles.

Et Laink qui bouffe... Comme d'habitude quoi

\- Y me reste des carottes et un concombre...

\- Mets-les-toi dans le cul.

Et ils jouèrent longtemps, longtemps... Et ne furent pas top1... Rip à eux...

Après le live, parce qu'il fallait bien qu'il finisse, ils discutèrent encore un peu tous les deux, posey et tout...

\- Tu pourrais arrêter les blagues sur les enculades ?

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est euh... Non rien.

\- Bah alors Thoto... On me cache des choses c'est ça ?

Si Terra s'attendait à ce que Thomas rigole, ce ne fut pas le cas...

\- C'est pas drôle.

\- Si.

\- Bon ok si c'est vrai c'est drôle, cinq minutes, après ça devient lourd, comme les blagues pourris dans le chat.

\- Mec, avant que je t'avoue être bi ces blagues ne te dérangeaient pas.

\- T'en faisait pas autant, genre t'es devenu lourd. Vraiment.

\- Ah. Bah euh déso ?

Aucune réponse. Suivi d'un rot.

\- Ah il m'a fait chier celui-là.

Le pire dans tout ça ? C'est qu'ils rigolent comme deux gros gosses...

\- Au fait c'était quoi ce dossier ?

\- Lequel ?

\- Le dossier Terraink

\- Ah ça ! C'est le dossier branlette.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Ouais. Je devais bien lui trouver un nom ptdr

\- Et y a quoi dedans ?

\- Oh tu veux pas le savoir Dada... Tu veux pas crois moi...

\- Si je veux !

\- Y a des choses interdites aux mineurs et j'en dirais pas plus...

\- Allez poto !

\- Y a nos nudes mdr

\- Avec ma grosse bite ?

\- Owi ta grosse grosse bite... Plus grosse que mes carottes !

\- Ouais... Beaucoup plus.

\- Prends pas la conf ou je sors le concombre du frigo ok ?

\- Et tu vas faire quoi avec ce concombre ?

\- Te le mettre dans le cul, comme ça après je passerais crème dedans.

\- Oh je savais pas que tu avais ce genre d'envie Thomas...

\- J'ai jamais dit que j'étais contre ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )

\- Euh t'es sérieux ou ?

\- A toi de me le dire Terro

\- Mec si c'est une blague c'est pas drôle.

\- Peut-être que ça n'en est pas une...

\- Mec tu me dis que tu veux m'enculer à 1h du matin t'es sérieux ?

\- 1h40 Damien... 1h40.

Un long blanc suivi, tous les deux réfléchissant à la conversation avant que Damien ne reprenne :

\- Je vais me coucher... On en reparle plus tard ?

\- Ouais, je t'envoie une photo de ma bite et de mon concombre avant ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) ?

\- Non ! Je veux dormir pas me branler voyons petit Lainkounet ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )

\- C'est ce que je vais faire en imaginant ton petit cul mon petit Damien ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )

\- A demain

Et la conversation s'arrêta là, Damien parti se coucher et Thomas... Faire ce qu'il avait annoncer avant de s'endormir lui aussi dans son lit.


End file.
